playing matchmaker
by jacknkimkickinit
Summary: monica, kims closest cousin comes and plays matchmaker with jack and kim. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Playing Matchmaker

Chapter 1 nothing much

Hey this is my first fan fiction please rate.

P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar.

Kims P.O.V.

*at school*

"hey." I heard a voice say from behind me

"oh hey jack!" I said with excitement

"wow. You seem exited."

"oh sorry. Its just that my cousin monica is moving here from canada!"

"cool id love to meet her. When is she coming?"

"were picking here up from the airport at 5… you can come if you want."

Smooth kim, real smooth, just make it obvious that you like him.

"sure id love to"

*ring*

"oh, great we have history." I said shutting my locker.

"what do you have against miss. Dobermen?"

"oh I don't know the fact that she hates me."

He laughed at me. Oh how I adore his laugh.

*after school*

Still kims P.O.V.

After the last bell jack walked me home, as usual. *my phone rings*

"hello." I said picking up his phone. "what? Why? Fine." I hung up my phone.

"What was that about?" he asked

"my parents have to take my brother to the hospital."

"what ? why?"

"he was being stupid at school and was running from a bully and then he got hit by a car." (A/N I know stupid but I didn't know what to write)

"and this doesn't worry you at all?"

"no. my mom said he will be alright, but now I have to walk to the airport, and meet my aunt Amanda there."

"I was planning on walking… maybe we can walk together?"

He said as my cheeks turned tomato red

"umm sure."

When we got to my house I offered him to stay over till it was time to go.

"sure" he said as my cheeks go even redder than ever

When we got inside we went straight to my room.

"do you want to study for the history test?"

"sure."

End of chapter

Keep reading I will post the next one A.S.A.P. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 airport

Hey heres chapter 2 plz rate

P.S. sorry for spelling and grammar

Jacks P.O.V.

"do you want to study for the history test?" I asked

"sure."

"hey I have an idea how about we ask each other questions and the other answers?"

"ok sounds fun, but im asking you first."

"Fine"

"who was the first president of the USA?"

"Gorge Washington"

"Correct."

As we kept go we soon had to go as we were walking it turned into complete silence I tried braking it by asking what Monica's like.

"she is super fun I tell her everything, shes like the sister I never had."

"is she cute." I asked even though I would never go out with her I like kim

"ummm….sure..i don't know. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know."

She laughed at my answer. Oh how I love her laugh.

"M..man the airppp..port is so far."

"eh its not that bad"

"yeah b..but its s…so c..cold." she said rubbing her arms

"oh here." I said taking off my sweater

"no jack you'll get cold."

"its fine I, I spent 2 years in Antarctica this is nothing."

She laughed at my remark

After that we just kept talking no stop until we got there.

"MONICA!" kim yelled as she saw here coming then ran and hugged her. I walk toward their direction so I could meet monica.

"hi im jack."

"hello it's a pleasure to meet you. My name it monica." She said "you two are so cute together. How long have you two been dating, a year, 2 ,3?"

"WHAT!.. NO WE'RE NOT A COUPLE, FRIENDS JUST FRIENDS." We said together.

"whoa ok then did you guys just like practice that"

"kim could you and your friend help with some stuff?"I heard her aunt Amanda yell.

"yeah sure" kim yelled back "do you mind?"she asked with her puppy dog eyes. I mean how could I say no

"sure no problem."

Kims P.O.V.

"sure not a couple." I heard monica talking to herself.

"hey I heard that." I yelled to her.

Jack ran in front to me and took both suit cases. Hes so strong. But what Im most happy about is that monica didn't think he was cute.

When we got back to my house we all went to my room then jack left to go to the bathroom.

I saw monica looking at the door as he shut it to make sure he was gone or something.

"OMG." she blurted

"what?"

"you are totally crushing on him."

"I don't know what you're talking about I don't like jack." I said lying and my voice getting higher I was never good at lying.

"hey look" she said pointing at a wallet on the floor that had a skateboard on it. I already knew it was jacks.

"jacks wallet fell out of his pocket ." she say opening it and bursting in to laughter.

"what?"

"you do know he has a picture of you and him in his wallet, right?"

"yeah."

"OMG. you two are totally in love."

"ok fine ill admit I like him but he doesn't like me."

"and how would you know, did you ask?"

"no"

" see just tell him how you feel."

"no I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"fine but you two will get together at one point as long as im here"

I rolled my eyes at her as jack walked in and jumped on my bed and asked what we were talking about

"oh we were just talking abo…" I cut monica off by covering here mouth with my hand.

"nothing" I said

"..ok then" he said

I finally took my hand off monicas mouth and asked what they wanted todo

"we should call the guys over to meet monica" jack suggested

"ok" I said and began texting then 5 minutes later they came

" monica this is jerry, Milton and eddie. Guys this is monica."

Then we all sat down and just started talking randomly as jerry changed the subject ever 10 seconds.

"so what do you guys want to do?" jack asked

" I don't know you guys wanna play truth or dare?" monica asked

"sure." We all answered

"ill start…ummm jerry truth or dare?" said Milton

"dare" he answered

"umm go outside and hit on random girls"

"ok"

Once he ran outside we all went to the window to watch

"AHAHAH" jerry said running in

"what happened you were there for like two seconds?" jack asked

"I hit on one girl and she slapped me"

"AHAHAH!" we all laught and got back in a circle and I ended up beside jack.

"ok my turn. A jack truth or dare?"

"dare"

End of chapter

Whats the dare? What will happen with jack and kim?

Plz comment and rate.

P.S. plz give I deas for more fanfics

:) -amanda


	3. Chapter 3

Hey chapter 3 plz comment and rate

Chapter 3 couple

I do NOT own kickin it, iphones or facebook

Jacks P.O.V.

"I dare you to ummmm. Im not sure hey monica give jack a dare" jerry said un surprisingly since hes clueless in ever subject even truth or dare.

"ok" monica said sneakily staring at kim who was blushing just like me.

"jack I dare you to..Kiss kim for 10 seconds." I blushed even more than I thought I could.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS,…"the guys chanted

I leaned closer to kim and she did the same then when our lips were cm apart she did what I thought she would never do the kissed me. I felt fireworks inside of me. I wonder if she felt them too..?

Kims P.O.V.

"jack I dare you to…kiss kim for 10 seconds." When monica gave him his dare and I blushed redder than a tomato as the guys chanted kiss I gave in as I jack started to lean in getting ready for his dare. So I did the same when our faces were cm apart I decide to go for it see if he felt how I did so I kissed him. I felt sparks between us I knew it had passed 10 second heck it could have been hours for all I know but I do know he did feel how I did. I figured that our when I felt him ask for access witch I happily granted. It felt like forever but we had to break for air and he said..

"sorry" I laughed at his unneeded apology

We both looked around my room not seeing anyone I got up and tried to open the door but couldn't, jack saw me struggling and came but help me but with no luck we heard monica say

" you two arnt coming out till I see a new couple."

"monica just let us out" I said

"fine only if you say how you feel"

"fine." I said as I turn to jack and saw him with his confused face. I smiled at him and said "look jack I like you, I like you more than a friend, I always have and if you don't feel how I do I understand, I mean you have so many girls out there that like you why would you chose me of all people."I looked down at my feet until jack tilted my head back up and said the unexpected..

"id chose you because your you, a beautiful, smart, loving , caring girl that I loved since day one." He said as my heart skipped a beat.

Then I kissed him for the second time. I put my arms around his neck and I felt him put his arms around my waist. It was perfect.

Then I heard monica awing, I didn't want to pull away but I had to for air.

"Kim Crawford, will you be my girlfriend."

"YES, YES, YES, !" I said jumping for joy

"aww you guys are so cute together." Monica commented

"BOOM" I heard thunder and jumped in jack, my boyfriends arms.

" you ok yeah, hey monica where are the guys?"

"oh they went home."

"looks like I won't be going anywhere in awhile" jack said looking out the window seeing a thunder storm.

"you can stay over if you want." I said as I blushed

"sure. Let me just call my mom."

After he called he got dressed in extra sweat pants and a t shirt he had in his backpack and monica went to her room.

"hey you wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"sure what movie?"

"the hunger games"

"ok" he said jumping on my bed. After I put in the movie and clicked play I laid down beside him.

"did you read the books?" I asked

"of course who wouldn't."

When we finished the movie we watched kung fu cop 77 and eventually fell asleep.

Jacks P.O.V.

When I woke up I realized kim was still sleeping. She looked so cute sleeping. I decided to just let her sleep so I got my iphone and went on facebook and changed my status to in a relationship. In two seconds it had 84 likes

End of chapter

Sorry its short I will update soon

Plz give fanfiction ideas

-amanda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey heres chapter 4 home all day

Sorry for the wait. And thank you for all the fanfic ideas I will defiantly use them. And thank you to EpicNinja8 for the advice and I will do my best on your suggestions, but to be honest im stupid so one thing I can promise is to make my fan fictions as long as I can. :)

I don't own anything

Jack P.O.V.

When I saw there were 84 likes I saw a list of 106 comments. I started to read them :

100 more comments

Grace: OMG jack and kim are finally together!

Monica: all thanks to me :)

Jerry: yeah man wooo!

Milton: jack and kim sitting in a tree

Eddie: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Kim: really guys

Wait kim? I thought to my self

I looked beside me and saw kim was awake smiling

"im surprised you changed your status."

"why so surprised?"

"I don't know you don't seem like a guy to do that most guys just keep it single."

"why wouldn't I want people to know that im dating the most beautiful girl in the world."

I she her starting to blush then I kissed her and every time I do it feels like the first wither it's on the check or lip. I guess I love her that much. Then my phone rang I saw it was my mom so I pick it up

"hello…yeah one sec." then I left the room.

Kims P.O.V.

I wonder where hes going. I decided to follow him. He was giving his phone to my mom. So I ran you to him and asked why he was giving the phone to my mom.

"I don't know, my mom just asked to talk to her."

"I wonder why."

"yes, yes of course he's always welcome. Ok. Ill tell him." we heard my mom say

"jack you will be staying here for a while well your mom is on a business trip, but since all the guest rooms are filled you will be sharing kims room." She said as she continued on

"ok I guess." Jack commented

"Oh I almost forgot your mom will drop your stuff off." my mom said walking off

"Looks like you'll be here awhile." I said

"Looks like."

Soon Monica came down from her room.

"Hey Monica." Jack said

"oh hi jack I thought you'd be home by now?"

"actually I will be here awhile well my moms on her business trip."

"great" momica said walking to the table for breakfast with me and jack following along.

I saw monica grab her phone and started texting someone

" ding" I heard my phone and saw monica had texted me

(monica **kim**)

R u happy jacks gonna stay here?

**Maybe**

Lol u guys r so cute 2gether

**Thanks I guess**

What did u 2 do last night?

**Nm just watched a movie**

Now jack will be by ur side 247

**I guess**

Oh kim don't hide ur feeling I know ur all girlyish inside

**Ok fine. IM JUST SO HAPPY JACK IS SATYING HERE EEEEP!**

Looks like I was right lol

**Lol**

I put away my phone away and jack asked who I was texting

"oh no one" he gave me this curious look and then we all started eating our breakfast.

Jacks P.O.V.

When we were done eating breakfast my mom came to the door

"hey mom." I said

"hey ." I heard kim say as she grabbed my hand

"aww what a cute couple, well here you go jack im sorry for not telling you sooner but they just told me last night."

"it's ok mom I understand." I said grabbing my bag with my free hand.

"ive got to go but don't have too much fun you two." My mom said winking at us.

"Really mom." I said laughing "bye" me and kim said together. Then I closed the door and followed kim to her room.

"your moms really funny." She said as I dropped my bag on the floor.

"and inappropriate." I said and she giggled. She so cute when she giggles.

"what do you wanna do today?"she asked

"I don't know whatever you want." I said putting my arms around her waist.

"I think you know what I wanna do." Then she put her arms around my neck and I kissed her, then her little brother ryan barged in.

"ewwww." He yelled and we laughed as monica came from behind him

"hey ryan wants to go to the zoo I figured we could all go you know with the guys?"

"yeah sure." I said looking at kim waiting for her answer

"yeah im up for it ill text the guys."

"ok then. Come on ryan lets go." Monica said leaving the room with ryan.

"monica wait" kim said running after her witch gave me the time to change. I wonder what she wants to tell her? I thought to myself.

Kims P.O.V.

"moica wait." I said running after her.

"yeah." She asked

"thanks for getting me to tell jack how I feel even if it was by force." I said laughing and so did she. "but now im gonna get you together with someone. Have you seen any guys you like so far?"

"well… I kind of think jerrys cute." She said and I gave her a questioning look.

"jerry. You're a straight a student and jerry doesn't even know what the word hypocrite means."

"hey don't judge me." She said and I laughed.

"well Im gonna try to get you two together. Actually I will get you to together by the end of this week guarantied."

"thanks I guess." She said mocking what I said in my text message. Then I went back to jack.

When I oneped the door I saw jack shirt less looking through his back for a shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect 6 pack. Then I zoned out staring

"like what you see." He said laughing and realizing I was staring at him as he brought me back from zoning out.

"why wouldn't I" I said flirtatiously and walking toward him as he put on his shirt.

"Ill give you time to get ready." jack said walking out of the room. When he left I put on a floral tang top and denim short shorts since it was plus 20 outside. When I was done I went to jack who was watching how to rock on nick. When I sat beside him I just smiled and cuddled into him and he put his arm around me and said.

"hey beautiful." I blushed at his complement.

"where is monica and ryan?"

"they left for the zoo as you were getting ready I said we would meet them and the guys there."

"ok you ready to go?"

"yup"

End of chapter


	5. AN

Sorry but I don't think I will be continuing with the story. Because I don't know what to do. Feel free to continue but I would appreciate to have a little credit :)


End file.
